Memories Of My Love
by Smart Kira
Summary: I tried to make this a one shot let me know if I should continue it. So please enjoy and review.


Memories Of My Love

The battle to save the earth and the rest of the universe, plus the galaxy as well from Megatron and the rest of the evil decepticons. Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel were with the autobots dressed in the suits designed by Ratchet. But in order to save the earth you had to stop the Nemesis destroying the earth.

The ground shook with such foressity as it was followed by a mushroom cloud shaped explosion. Arcee was currently trying to push off Starscream who was literally on top of her with a sick evil grin on his face. Arcee could feel the ground shake beneath her feet and then horror struck across her face when she saw the mushroom cloud explosion. "No it can't be it just couldn't" Arcee said to no one in particular an her voice just below a whisper. She wasted no time in pounding the hell out of Starscream and once Arcee made sure Starscream was down and out. Starscream was clutching his head in pain as he is also slightly moaning.

While all this was happening Arcee was already gone. Driving as fast as she could in her vehicle form nothing was going to stop her from getting to her destination. The only thing on Arcee's mind only one word that kept a persistent presence in her processor Jack. Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Raf Esquivel were in the bridge part of the Nemesis. They were trying to stop her arch enemy Airachnid. Raf was taking care of the technology side of things. Jack and Miko were trying to find a reasonable size puddle of energon so they could use the explosive C - 4, because from what Jack remembered from Ratchet's energon lessons that energon after a while left out in the open turns into synthetic energon and it can be used as gasoline. So all Jack had to do along with Miko's help is to set the C - 4 explosives in different energon puddle locations and then set them off.

If Arcee were a human she would sweating bullets now, but sadly she wasn't. Arcee was currently driving around franticly to the source of the sound nothing was going to stop her absolutely nothing. "Oh frag" Arcee said under her breath as she slammed on her brakes. Transforming quickly Arcee transformed her servos into blasters, because in front of Arcee was an army of vehicons. The vehicons themselves were surprised to hear her coming or rather see her coming. Arcee herself wasted no time in using her blasters to exterminate the vehicons every single one of them, the vehicons didn't even have time to shot back at her. Once the vehicons were taken care of Arcee transformered and rode off to find the only person that she wanted to find and that person was Jack. Hopefully for Arcee's sake alive. Once Arcee arrived at the site she was slightly taken aback by the site before her, the part of the Nemesis that she was staring at was a mess. Structures on board the Nemesis were twisted this way and that and wires dangling still sparking with life. That's when Arcee heard it a moan or rather moans, at first she thought she was imagining it. But then she heard it again, Arcee quickly got on her feet and waving her servo around to get rid of some smoke that was still lingering after the explosion. Arcee made her way over to a pile of steel she could hear faint yells behind it and also someone banging something behind it.

Wasting no time Arcee quickly moved the pieces of metal out of her way and when she did, Arcee noticed a hole in the wall looking into the hole Arcee noticed a girl with dyed color hair and a boy wearing glasses. "Miko and Raf what happened and how did you end up in there" Arcee asked the two of them. From what Arcee could tell they were covered with minor cuts and bruises the suits that Ratchet made for them were still in good shape. Arcee immediately picked up on the fact that Raf and Miko quickly looked at each other before looking at her, both saying nothing just silence. Using the silence that settled between them, Arcee called Bulkhead and Bumblebee over her comlink to tell them she found Miko and Raf in ok condition. Bulkhead and Bumblebee responded by saying "They would be right over once they finished with some decepticons they were dealing with." "Ok" was all Arcee said and then turned off her comlink. Then Arcee turned around and turned her attention back to Raf and Mike, and with a raised optic asked again"how did you end up in there" all the while pointing to the hole in the wall behind Miko and Raf. "You tell her" Miko said in her best hushed whisper to Raf. "No you tell her" Raf said in a slightly loud voice. "Tell me what" Arcee said looking at the two intently. Miko and Raf both swallowed a large lumps in their necks, then Raf spoke with a bit of a shaky voice to Arcee by saying the following "Jack pushed us or rather shoved us into the hole in the wall."

Fearing the worst Arcee asked "Where is Jack now" with a steady voice. Miko simply pointed behind Arcee to another pile of metal, and that is when Arcee noticed an arm and a leg sticking out of the metal. Fear rising rapidly within her body Arcee hoped that what she found under the metal wasn't true. Slowly but surely Arcee began the painstaking task of moving the metal as gently as she could piece by piece, Arcee didn't even hear or acknowledge Bumblebee or Bulkhead who came running into the room to check up on Raf and Miko. After what seemed like forever Arcee finally removed the last piece of metal, she then let out a gasp. Arcee gently scooped up Jack in her arms, Jack's body was partly crushed along with his suit his limbs twisted in ways that they shouldn't. Plus there was numerous cuts and bruises on his face and body, also lets not forget the dried blood that came from his cuts and nose. "Jack" Arcee said with a shaky voice, "tears of energon on the verge of escaping from her optics. "Hey partner" Jack said in a raspy voice he attempted to laugh but cringed because of pain searing through his body. All the while this was going on Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Raf, and Miko kept their distance they wanted to give Jack and Arcee some space. Bulkhead and Bumblebee could see off in the distance amongst the rubble, the mangled body of Airachnid who laid their dead. Jack finally managed to kill Airachnid one and for all off lining her for good."Why do you always have to play hero" Arcee asked choking on her own tears because now she was losing her third partner, the one person she secretly loved. At that moment she didn't care if he was a human and she was a cybertronian, he had a right to know. "Why wouldn't I be a hero Arcee Raf and Miko are my friends I don't want anything to happen to them" Jack said in a wheezy raspy voice. Arcee smiled through her tears and held Jack close to her spark chamber, as Jack being coughing up some blood. "Well I guess this is it partner" Jack said. Arcee watches as Jack's eyes slowly started to close, without even thinking Arcee said "I love you Jack." Jack simply smiled and with whatever strength he had left he said "I love you too partner." Then Jack's body went limp, "Jack! Jack say something please" Arcee said gently shaking Jack's body the tears were really coming out now. Bulkhead put his servo on Arcee's shoulder and told her to come on with a sad look on his face. Arcee slowly got up cradling Jack to her chest, she looked over to Bumblebee who had a sad expression on his face. Miko and Raf were also shedding tears of their dear friend. In their absence Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet finished off the remaining decepticons and Megatron this time for good. But sadly Starscream and Shockwave got away. Optimus felt as if this was all his fault, Smokescreen and Ratchet both felt sorry for Arcee when they saw her carrying Jack's limp body in her arms. Even Ultra Magnus felt sorry for Jack even though he didn't know him all that well. Arcee didn't say anything to anyone, she simply remained silent. The rest of team prime made their way back to earth on the Nemesis. Once on earth after they landed the Nemesis, team prime was greeted by a cheering crowd. But the cheering ceased when they noticed Arcee carrying Jack's limp body in her arms. That was enough for June Darby to break down crying almost crumbling to the ground. Agent Fowler himself felt a little bit saddened by what happened to Jack. He even asked what happened so Raf and Miko took turns in telling Agent Fowler what happened to Jack. Agent Fowler also assured Mrs. Darby that he would take care of the funeral arrangements for Jack it wouldn't cost her a dime. June was grateful for that she really was. On the day of Jack's funeral everyone came people who loved him, hated him, didn't even know him, and even the autobots and now the whole planet earth especially here in Jasper Nevada knew about the autobots.


End file.
